The Almighty Truth
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Tallest Red, one of the leaders of the mighty Irken Empire, has been hiding something for about 70 years. What happens when a starnge dream brings the secert back to te surface, making Red feel guilty? FIXXED! R&R PLEASE
1. DAYTIME NIGHTMARES

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!!!!!**_

**_and anyone know how to put up new chapters? im new to these kinds of websites and stuff and have never really let anyone other then my friends read my stories......this is my first one so, if you dont like, well guess what! i dont care! as long as i have ice cream in the freezer, i'll be fine, so go ahead and say my story sucks! i dont care! i injoy it. although, some nice stuff about it wont be half bad..._**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DAYTIME NIGHTMARES**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dark. there was no noise, no movement, even the beeps of the computers aboard the Massive seemed muted. Red stared at the wall. this was the second time it had happened. the daytime nightmares kept getting wierder and wierder. _not a star broke the darkness.  
Red wasnt standing, nor was he sitting or laying down. he wasnt moving, but he wasnt staying still. he was yelling, but not a moise came out. then, out of the gloom, a shrill scream sounded. but there was no one else there. where -or who- did the scream come from?.... _"Red! Snap out of it! Zim's calling again!" Purple shook Red until Red seemed to relise what was going on. he shook his head and pushed Purple away. "transfer to the main screen!" Red ordered the driver of the Massive. Zim popped up on the screen. Red didnt pay atention to anything the tiny Irken said. his mind was on the nightmare he had just had. before he knew it, he was back in the dream. _"help! some one please help!" the scream was heard again. now Red could tell it was a female who was yelling. he tried to yell back, but his voice was lost in the vast darkness. the scream began to fade futher and futher until it was utterly slient again. Red shivered,but weather it was out of cold or fear, he didnt know. all he knew, was that he knew the girl who had screamed._ "RED! how long to i have to shake you 'til you look at me!?" Purple screamed in Red antennae. "what?" Red said. "do you want a douhnut?" Purple asked. "depends. what kind?" Red inquired.

"chochlate" Purple answered. "is there jelly?" Red questioned. "theres whip cream." Purple answered. Red thought for a second. "sure. why not?" Red finnaly said. Purple hadned him a doughnut that had a large bite out of it. he looked back at Purple with an annoyed look on his face. "what? i got hungery." Purple defended himself. Red broke the part that Purple bit off and threw it on the floor. "hey! i could have ate that!" Purple protested. "all well." Red repied. Purple looked saddly at the doughnut on the floor. "want some?" Red asked suddenly. Purple looked up. "yes!" he said happily. "okay." Red answered. then he lick the whole thing and handed a peice to Purple. Purple looked at it with discust. "nevermind." he said. "your loss. more for me." Red said.


	2. AIR SICKNESS OR GUILT?

_***SIGHS* I JUST BACK FROM A HORSE RIDING LESSON! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND YES, I KNOW IM KINDA RUSHING THIS STORY ALITTLE BUT HEY, I CAN GET IMPATAINT SOMETIMES, AND WHEN I HAVE TO WAIT TO DO SOMETHING LKE PUT A STORY ON A WEBSITE, I TRY TO HURRY SO I CAN GAT TO WHERE I AM IN MY MIND. YES, I SAY IN MY MIND WHATS GOING TO HAPPENE IN MY STORIES, BUT I SAY IT'S A GOOD HABBIT! THAT WAY I ALREADY KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

**AIR SICKNESS OR GUILT?**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

**PURPLE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**It was night, on board the Massive and as usual everyone was settling down for a recharge. Purple had just laid down in his bed when he heard a strange, choking kind of noise coming from Red's room. Getting up, he walked over to his friend's door and knocked. No answer. "Red? Are you okay?" he asked. He was answered by a vomiting sound. Purple tried to open the door, but Red had a habit of locking doors. "You! Open this door!" Purple ordered a late-night servant. "But, My Tallest, tats Tallest Red's room. He made it clear he didn't want anyone to bother him." stammered the servant. "I said, **_**open the door." **_** Purple growled, towering over the small Irken. "Y-yes, My Tallest!" he cowered in fear and ran over to the door. He tried the door knob. "It's locked." He said, turning back to Purple. "I know that! Knock it down or something!" Purple sighed as the vomiting noises continued. "Yes sir!" and with that, the servant kicked down the door with surprised strength. What sight that greeting them made them both gasp. (Don't forget the fact that Purple isn't the smartest Irken in the world so to see what he saw is like when Red and Purple first saw Zim when he got to earth!) Red was hanging half way off the bed, vomiting his guts out. (It's a figure of speech! There weren't really guts coming out of his mouth! Im not that nasty or curl!) Purple blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Then a terrible smell that smelled worse then sour milk and week old cheese that has been left out in a bag in the heat put together hit his nose. (If Irkens have noses)**

"**Red?" Purple said, in complete confusion. Red didn't hear him. On fact, Purple didn't even think that Red knew he was in there, or that the door had been kicked down. "Go get the healers." Purple ordered the smaller Irken who stood next him, without taking his eyes off his friend and co-leader. The little Irken ran off to get the healers. Purple walked slowly over to Red, trying to ignore the terrible smell. "Are you okay?" he asked once he was only a foot away from Red's bed. After a few more coughs, Red looked up and put his head on his pillow. It a few minutes but finally seemed to notice Purple standing there. "I'm fine." He croaked. "no, your not. I've never seen you **_**that**_** sick." Purple for once seemed to know what he was talking about. But then, healer rushed into the broom and before Purple could blink,  
Red was surrounded by healers talking in hushed voices.**

…………………………………**..**

**later that night….**

**Purple paced back and forth. He refused to rest –or even eat, mind you- until he found out what was wrong with Red. The two shred many things. Including a secret. They were brothers, born when breeding was allowed on Irk. Tallest Miyuky had changed that rule after Red and Purple were first made invaders. **

**(yes, in my mind they were invaders before they became the  
Tallest) after about an hour, a healer came out of Red's room. the others followed him. "My Tallest, Red has for some reason got air sickness. Perhaps due to his temporary illness, we should slow down the Massive to put less pressure on Tallest Red." The healer said a look of pure relief on his face. "if we do that, will Red get better sooner?" Purple inquired. "most likely, yes. But we can't be 100 present sure. But we are sure that slowing down will help Tallest Red much better." The healer replied with. "fine. Slow the Massive and call the rest of the armada and tell them to slow to mach the speed!" Purple yelled at the drivers, who had woken up when the healers had been heard running down the halls toward the main floor on the Massive. The ship slowly slowed down and massages were sent to every ship surrounding the Massive to slow down as well. **_**If Red doesn't get better soon, then I'm not sure I would want to be the Tallest anymore. I can't lead without him.**_


	3. going crazzy

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim

_**This chapter is about how guilt can eat away at the mind and drive the strongest creatures mad until it destroys them from the inside. Sometimes there is no way of stopping someone from making a huge mistake….**_

………………………………………………………_**.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Going crazy**

**REDS POINT OF VIEW:**

**Red sat next to Purple. He wasn't sick anymore, though at times, he wished he was. He hadn't had to do anything (not that he did much anyway), and he didn't have to lie to everyone. "Want some chips?" Purple asked, offering a bag of chips to Red. Red shook his head. He had lost much of his appetite. He hadn't eaten much for about 10 whole days. "You're not acting right? What's wrong?" Purple asked, narrowing his purple eyes. "Nothings wrong. Im just not hungry." Red said. "You're never hungry anymore! You haven't eaten for days! Eat something!", and more quietly Purple added, "Im not ready to lead the empire without my brother." "I know, and neither am I. Im just not hungry." Red sighed. Purple looked hurt a little but didn't say anything and two brothers sat in silence and waited for something to happen. They haven't got a call from Zim for sometime now, and were very confused by that. Did Sizz-Lor catch him again? But then Gir would have called or something. But Gir could have broken. Maybe Gir was playing with something and didn't notice that zim wasn't there. But what if Zim was there and was just busy? Red looked over to Purple. "Why do you have pudding all over you, Purple?" Red asked. "What? I haven't had pudding all day. Or anything likes pudding. All I've had all day were chips, nachos, more chips, and a taco. Im sticking with the crunchy food today…well, at least 'til desert." Purple was confused by Red weird question. "But you have pudding on your face. And it's all over the floor. And on the roof, and workers, and planets, and stars, and computers, and everything." Red blinked. Purple looked at him in a weird and questioning look. Red tilted his head. **_**Who's he?**_** He wondered. "Where am I? Who are you? Why are you here?" Red questioned. "Ummm….yup. Somethins' wrong wit ya again. Healers!" Purple shouted. The healers were there in less then a minute. "Yes, My Tallest?" they asked. "Reds confused." Purple said, pointing at Red. "How dare you point at me?" Red growled. Then, without really knowing it, he attacked Purple. Something hit the back of his head, and he fell to ground as everything went black.**

……………………………………………………………**....**_**sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I wanted to add more to A LIFE OF LIES! I think that one's better then this one! The next chapter will be Prison. So keep watch for it!**_


	4. PRISON

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY! TO BE HONEST, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY UNTIL MOLLY1002 REMINDED ME ABOUT IT! SO, BECAUSE I'M A CAREING AND NICE PERSON….MOST OF TIME ANYWAY…IM GOING TO GIVE A BIG THANKS TO MOLLY1002! I LIKE THE **_**FEW**_** REVIEWS I GOT FOR THIS STORY SO FAR, BUT I THERE ISNT AT LEAST 2 MORE REVIEWS, IM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS! I NEED SOME INSIRATION! COME ON PEOPLE! HEHEHE…HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

…_**..**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**PRISON**

**When Red woke up, he found himself surrounded by stone and metal. After a few minutes, he relized he was in prison, the one place a Tallest never had to see, other then to check how stuff was going. **

**But never before was a Tallest put **_**in**_** jail. Never. **_**Why am I here?**_** Red thought, blinking in the gloom. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed blood stains all over the floor of his prison cell. One spot in particular caught his attention. It was in the darkest corner of the small, cold, room, that a small blood stain was dried in the shape of someone known throughout the whole Irken race; Zim. Although Zim was no longer in the prison, the signs of him being here once were clear, as if he was here just the other day. Each blood stain on the floor belongs to Zim. The claw marks on the walls and the blue stains of tears, they were all from Zim. **_**Zim….**_** Red thought saddly. He regretted ever throwing the poor Irken in here, and having him beat up, day after day. But then he noticed some claw marks that have shaped words. **

"_**Pain…the one who tells my life.**_

_**Hurt….the love of pain.**_

_**Fear…their follower.**_

_**Lonely…born of fear and darkness**_

_**Darkness…engulfing all love**_

_**Cold. So cold…freezing my heart**_

_**Death….the final strange and happiest**_

_**The love I lost...along with all hope**_

_**The trust that died…with me…"**_** that was what was carved into the wall. **

**A little ways away were the words, '**_**Ileen….my love…my life…my only comfort…the only thing that keeps me fighting….without you, my love, I would truly die…'**_** Red blinked in astonishment. Zim really cared for Ileen…**

_**Ileen…where have I heard that name?**_** Red pondered. **_**The Massive's watch guard! Her name's Ileen and she did once have a picture of Zim on her desk!**_** Red couldn't believe it. Ileen was a defective, like Zim. He leaned back on the wall. **_**How? How could I have not seen it earlier? Zim and Ileen were involved with each other! They loved each other! Which means…Anie was Ileen's mother's best friend…so I fell in love with her mother best friend…which means, if Zim likes Ileen and she ever forgives him for completely ruining her life, then they might have a smeet together, but breeding isn't allowed on Irk….and I'm probably no longer a Tallest for whatever reason im in here….then Zim, Ileen, and the smeet –If they ever have one- will be killed…which means…ok, first of all, I have to stop thinking 'which means', which means…douh!**_** Red sighed, he just confused himself more then he was already. "I have to tell Purple…or Ileen…." Red said to himself.**

**The next brought new hope. If Red could talk one of the guards into letting him speak with Purple, maybe, just maybe, Red would b able to get out of here, and Purple would know the truth. As if on cue, a guard walked in. "you! I must speak with Tallest Purple. **_**Now.**_**" Red said, standing up so he towered over the guard. "Sorry, but no one takes orders from someone trying to act like Tallest Red." The guard replied, unmoved by Red's height. "What! I am NOT acting, I am Tallest Red!" Red insisted. "Yeah, I believe that when I see it." The guard waved his hand, showing he couldn't care less. But there was one thing they forgot to do to Red. He still had complete control over his PAK. While the guard was looked the other way, Red's spider legs swung out from his PAK and wrapped around the guard, bringing him close to bars or the prison cell. "Listen here, you either get me Purple, or I will not hesitate to kill you." Red threatened. The guard gulped before answering, "o-ok! I'll get Tallest Purple!" Red let the guard drop to the floor. He snickered as the guard ran. Once again Red had power; he would be obeyed without question and wouldn't hesitate to make threats.**

…**...**_**kind of a short chapter, but I WILL make some longer ones! And this story is the beginning of A LIFE OF LIES, which is why I added that poem thingy that was first seen in chapter 2 of A LIFE OF LIES! **_


	5. SET FREE

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY! TO BE HONEST, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY UNTIL MOLLY1002 REMINDED ME ABOUT IT! SO, BECAUSE I'M A CAREING AND NICE PERSON….MOST OF TIME ANYWAY…IM GOING TO GIVE A BIG THANKS TO MOLLY1002! I LIKE THE **_**FEW**_** REVIEWS I GOT FOR THIS STORY SO FAR, BUT I THERE ISNT AT LEAST 2 MORE REVIEWS, IM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS! I NEED SOME INSIRATION! COME ON PEOPLE! HEHEHE…HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

…_**..**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**PRISON**

**When Red woke up, he found himself surrounded by stone and metal. After a few minutes, he relized he was in prison, the one place a Tallest never had to see, other then to check how stuff was going. **

**But never before was a Tallest put **_**in**_** jail. Never. **_**Why am I here?**_** Red thought, blinking in the gloom. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed blood stains all over the floor of his prison cell. One spot in particular caught his attention. It was in the darkest corner of the small, cold, room, that a small blood stain was dried in the shape of someone known throughout the whole Irken race; Zim. Although Zim was no longer in the prison, the signs of him being here once were clear, as if he was here just the other day. Each blood stain on the floor belongs to Zim. The claw marks on the walls and the blue stains of tears, they were all from Zim. **_**Zim….**_** Red thought saddly. He regretted ever throwing the poor Irken in here, and having him beat up, day after day. But then he noticed some claw marks that have shaped words. **

"_**Pain…the one who tells my life.**_

_**Hurt….the love of pain.**_

_**Fear…their follower.**_

_**Lonely…born of fear and darkness**_

_**Darkness…engulfing all love**_

_**Cold. So cold…freezing my heart**_

_**Death….the final strange and happiest**_

_**The love I lost...along with all hope**_

_**The trust that died…with me…"**_** that was what was carved into the wall. **

**A little ways away were the words, '**_**Ileen….my love…my life…my only comfort…the only thing that keeps me fighting….without you, my love, I would truly die…'**_** Red blinked in astonishment. Zim really cared for Ileen…**

_**Ileen…where have I heard that name?**_** Red pondered. **_**The Massive's watch guard! Her name's Ileen and she did once have a picture of Zim on her desk!**_** Red couldn't believe it. Ileen was a defective, like Zim. He leaned back on the wall. **_**How? How could I have not seen it earlier? Zim and Ileen were involved with each other! They loved each other! Which means…Anie was Ileen's mother's best friend…so I fell in love with her mother best friend…which means, if Zim likes Ileen and she ever forgives him for completely ruining her life, then they might have a smeet together, but breeding isn't allowed on Irk….and I'm probably no longer a Tallest for whatever reason im in here….then Zim, Ileen, and the smeet –If they ever have one- will be killed…which means…ok, first of all, I have to stop thinking 'which means', which means…douh!**_** Red sighed, he just confused himself more then he was already. "I have to tell Purple…or Ileen…." Red said to himself.**

**The next brought new hope. If Red could talk one of the guards into letting him speak with Purple, maybe, just maybe, Red would b able to get out of here, and Purple would know the truth. As if on cue, a guard walked in. "you! I must speak with Tallest Purple. **_**Now.**_**" Red said, standing up so he towered over the guard. "Sorry, but no one takes orders from someone trying to act like Tallest Red." The guard replied, unmoved by Red's height. "What! I am NOT acting, I am Tallest Red!" Red insisted. "Yeah, I believe that when I see it." The guard waved his hand, showing he couldn't care less. But there was one thing they forgot to do to Red. He still had complete control over his PAK. While the guard was looked the other way, Red's spider legs swung out from his PAK and wrapped around the guard, bringing him close to bars or the prison cell. "Listen here, you either get me Purple, or I will not hesitate to kill you." Red threatened. The guard gulped before answering, "o-ok! I'll get Tallest Purple!" Red let the guard drop to the floor. He snickered as the guard ran. Once again Red had power; he would be obeyed without question and wouldn't hesitate to make threats.**

…**...**_**kind of a short chapter, but I WILL make some longer ones! And this story is the beginning of A LIFE OF LIES, which is why I added that poem thingy that was first seen in chapter 2 of A LIFE OF LIES! **_


	6. THE ALMIGHTY TURTH

_**OK, I ADMIT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT, BUT HEY, I FORGOT WHAT THE CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CALLED! SO, THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**CHAPTER 6  
THE ALMIGHTY TRUTH**_

**Red paced back and forth. It had been 10 days sense he was taken out of jail, and he had been jumpy and nervous ever sense.**

"**Will you sit down already?" Purple snapped.**

"**Im sorry Purple. There has to be a meeting. Now. I can't hide any more. This guilt, it's driving me crazy." Red said.**

"**What are you guilty about?" Purple asked.**

"**You'll find out, and probably hate me for it." Red sighed.**

**Purple didn't ask anymore questions after that, he simply called an emergency meeting and got into his meeting robes. **

**Red did the same. When he and Purple stepped out onto the stage, they were greeted by a cheer of loyal Irkens who respected Red.**

_**They respect me after this…**_**a voice inside him said.**

"**QUIET!" he snapped. The Irkens in the audience fell silent and Purple looked shocked by the anger in Red's voice.**

**Red walked to the end of the stage and saw a line of smeets looking eagerly up at him. The youngest one was wearing a shirt that said, 'I Hate Zim' on it. Red narrowed his eyes.**

"**First of all, all smeets are supposed to wear uniform, nothing else." Red hissed glaring at the smeet.**

**He looked up and faced the crowd. Red lifted his head and stood taller, no longer afraid of what would happen if he told the Irken race about his secret.**

"**For years we have laughed at Zim, made fun of him, hurt him, and put him through death. Well, from now on, any Irken who dares treat him like that will be personally killed by me. Zim…is my smeet. I am his father, and the Tallest Red who beat him up day after day was a clone of me. If any of you still respect me, then may you live a good life. But for those who now hate me, please forgive me. It was wrong, and I should have never done that, but I have, and it's done.**

**If you no longer want me as Tallest, I will understand." Red declared. **

**But to his surprise, everyone cheered happily. He felt a hand on his shoulders and turned to see Purple.**

"**If you weren't Tallest, then I wouldn't want to be. And the whole universe respects you. No one wants you to stand down from being Tallest. They understand how hard it must have been to hide something like to the whole world and they forgive you." Purple soothed.**

**Red didn't answer, he only nodded, to confused by the reaction he just got.**

**But finally the whole universe knew Red was Zim's father, and they accepted it. The only one who didn't know, was Zim.**

_**OK, I KNOW, I MADE ALL THE CHAPTERS REALLY SHORT. SORRY ABOUT THAT. **_


End file.
